


【索香】北国列车

by Lorazepam1132



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:48:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26786194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorazepam1132/pseuds/Lorazepam1132
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 12





	【索香】北国列车

反正自打记忆中有了假期这东西，文斯莫克家的旅行方式就再也不包含火车这一项了。

所以，飞驰而过的高楼、草原、河道、电线杆子......这一切在山治眼中都充斥着新鲜感，远比飞机那憋屈的小窗外面，雾蒙蒙一团白来得有趣。他单手托腮，窗外的景色已在眼中后退了两个小时，有过留恋不舍，但每一幅画面淡出视野后，他更多的是长舒一口气，庆幸自己又逃离了远一步。

但这趟开往莫斯科的长途列车将持续六天六夜，他不确定到了第六天的时候，厌倦和烦躁不会冲没这种逃离的刺激感。

起码现在，他可以享受全新的自由与清净，尤其是双人包厢暂时只属于自己一人的时候。

餐车的下一节是个酒吧，草草用过晚餐后他便迫不及待来到吧台点了一杯威士忌。借着昏暗的光线，偷偷打量着全场身材说的过去的男人。

山治是个体面人，尽管他自己也很厌恶杰尔马那群贵族做派下的衣冠禽兽，但成长环境让他骨子里是有风度的。穿最得体的西装，做最优雅的绅士。

但这不代表当生理需求降临的时候，他依然能保持温文尔雅。

事实上，体面的西装下，是一副蠢蠢欲动的火热躯体。过去的半个月，两个负责监视他的保镖形影不离，生怕一个不留神就给他逃了婚。吃饭、上厕所、洗澡、睡觉......凡是你能想到有机会偷偷打手枪的地方，全都如影随形。

他，每周至少两个晚上要找男人睡觉，每晚至少做三四次。憋了半个多月逃出来的第一件事自然是，赶紧发泄一次。酒吧里的男人在他眼里，脸庞都被屏蔽，视线就像X线扫射一样，透视着每个男人的胸肌、腹肌和下体的尺寸。

目标1号从背后咬在他耳朵上搭讪。几句撩人的话语过后，他便觉得有些想做了。刚要将约到的男人带回自己的空包厢时，一个泼辣刁蛮的女人冲过来给了他的猎物一记响亮的耳光，而后拧着耳朵带走了他。随即，山治意识到，自己被鸽了，或是被耍了。

操。

老子都快硬了你给我玩这套？他怒气朝天地摔上了包厢的门，尝试压了那块鼓起几下，但它就不卑不亢地支棱在那，导致他不得不接受一个事实：又是一个要在自慰中度过的寂寞之夜。

骨子里的桀骜让他对这事充满了羞耻心，他用被子严严实实地遮盖住了胸部到大腿的部位，扯了一沓厚厚的餐巾纸垫在了前方和后方可能弄污的地方。准备工作就绪，只差两只手动起来了。双手食指肚在口中蘸湿后，直奔胸前的两粒凸起，原地画了几圈螺旋，他就等不及将双手下游。

还是老规矩，前后开工。每次都是这样，自慰之初被子能完好地遮挡住底下的龌龊举动，但随着情绪的高涨和频率的加快，被子早已错了位。最终，他躺在窄小的床上，大开双腿来到了顶峰，他相信叫床声会被铁轨的撞击淹没，更何况这个包厢现在只有他一个人。

双腿间的痉挛终于停止，娇柔的哼声断了音。他终于爽了，即使是自慰，释放了半个多月的压抑也足以让他心情大好。

可当他睁开半闭的眼睛，才发现包厢的门大开，门口一个绿发男人愣在原地。

山治本能地检查了一下被子是否还在，尽管大腿和胸部已经尽数暴露，但私密部位还保留着，只不过任谁都能看出他现在是大岔着腿，喉咙中残存着意犹未尽的绵音，加之自己发烫的双颊，和同样涨红了脸的绿发男人，山治笃定，这个男人绝对发现了自己在自慰。

虽然很想当即一脚踢断他的后脖颈子，但现在自己的胯部被一团潮湿的软烂的手纸包裹，稍一抬脚，这污秽的画面就一览无余。

两人四目圆瞪，尴尬地僵持了半分钟，山治倍感走投无路，这辈子的人都在这一秒丢尽了之时，绿发男人率先开了口。

“额......抱歉，我敲了几下门没有反应。我......放个东西就去吃饭，你先......收拾一下。”

说着，还用眼神暗示，他似乎知道了被子下存在需要收拾的内容。

接下来的十几个小时，整个包厢的空气就像来到了俄罗斯最北部的冰山。唯一的对话只有男人问他洗手间的方向，说了出门右转，他没有一次走对过。山治这才明白，为什么中途到站一个小时之后，这位朋友才找到了自己的包厢。

金发男人右手托腮假意看向窗外夜色，这个动作定格了将近半小时，唯一转动的眼球用余光打量着另一位乘客的一切。

这位乘客比他想象得淡定，靠在床头翻阅着站台兜售的报纸。阳光下是一张好看的脸，若非要给这个好看加个形容，那大概就像锉刀下的一件艺术品，大刀阔斧与精雕细刻的完美结合，尖锐棱角与优美线条相得益彰，深邃而刚毅的眼眸极易沉沦。

总之一句话，这是他的菜。

于是，那一刻起，他的脑海映出了诸多与视觉画面不相符的内容。例如，他该如何利用仅剩的四天多时间，与这位绿发乘客发展到同一张卧铺上。

“喂，对面的卷眉毛，你该换个姿势了。”绿发乘客突然开口吓到了他，下颌直接从手上滑脱，“对，这样就行，你头都压了胳膊半个小时，虽然我也搞不懂这种风景有什么好看的。”

山治此时才意识到，自己佯装欣赏的是一大片黑漆漆的荒地，和夜幕下反光的电线杆子。

“要你管，我就觉得这电线杆子很......很别致。”对话的内容虽然有点诡异，但至少空气的温度上升了一点，他终于试图想找些话题，除了天气以外更有意义一点的话题，“对了，昨天那场球赛你也看了？”

“嗯？哪一场？”

时隔三年的巅峰对决，这几乎占据了报纸体育板块的3/4，就在他刚才翻过去的那一面。绿发男人也是恍然意识到了这点，猛地将报纸翻到上一页。

“好吧，我心思没在报纸上，就像你心思也没在电线杆子上。”

“那你在想什么，不要说......”不要提昨晚的那桩见鬼的丢人事，要脸。

“对，就是那件事。”索隆合上了报纸，放在身旁，双脚也放到了床下。好了，在山治眼里，这姿势有点像警察审讯，而他是那个公开处刑的犯人。

“都是男人，谁没干过。只不过，我很好奇，你是多久没做过，六天的旅程都无法忍耐？”

“再说话踢爆你的绿藻脑袋。”山治恶狠狠地揪出一根香烟，咬在牙缝间变了形。

“你不像是去莫斯科的旅客。”

“本来也不是。坐飞机的话，乘客信息太好查。”擦了几下火，香烟终于被点燃，下半句话只有伴随烟圈才能吐出，“毕竟我是逃婚的。”

“喔唷，豪门联姻的狗血剧情？”

“对，就他妈的狗血剧情。未婚妻漂亮又可爱，但......”

“但你喜欢男人。”邪魅的坏笑下，他隐晦地打了个手势，“而且是这边的。”

“好，既然你都看见了，我还能说什么。”山治现在有些烦躁，他收回刚才觉得这位乘客很帅的想法，这只是个句句聊天都踩雷作答的混蛋。

“不说什么了，睡觉吧。”男人关闭了包厢的照明灯，只留下夹在床头的台灯，微弱暖光中，他挪挪身子，腾出一块空地。

“所以，要不要来我床上睡？”

那一瞬间山治的脑中闪过了很多想法，比如软卧的小床真的可以承受下两个男人的翻云覆雨么，如果床弄脏了是不是还可以两个人一起挪到另一张去。但总之，他忘了思考拒绝这码事，等他反应过来，自己的一般屁股坐在了那张床上，另一半屁股被男人握在手里。

事实证明，狭小的空间会迫使亲密度激增，欲望也更容易被刺激。仅仅是接个吻，揉揉屁股，他就确定自己已经硬了。当他刚要决定跨在男人身上，使用自己最诱惑的姿势时，他忽然想到一件事。

“我叫山治，还没问你的名字。”

“索隆，罗罗诺亚·索隆，这是接下来要操你的人的名字。”

这大概是山治第一次在做爱前，想要默记对方的名字。他的炮友也好，情人也罢，多到名字混淆。因此他没主动问过哪个名字，问与不问，419过后都不会留在他的脑中。

但这一次，他有种冲动。见到这个绿发男人第一眼，他就决定，要喊着他的名字高潮。

“索隆，对吧？”他终于可以用自己最喜欢的接吻体位，即双腿盘绕的抱式，最下流的过程是二人硬物的擦蹭，就是那种，你我都硬了，磨来磨去看谁先忍不住动手的感觉，“你从什么时候开始，打算骗我来你床上的？”

“昨天一宿没睡，硬得。就想着，把你操出和昨晚一样下贱的表情。”

“那就祝你......啊......别捏......那里好疼......”

索隆似乎现在就看到了他想要的那种表情，在他用挤捏乳首打断话语的时候。扒开山治白衬衫，他明白了自己没用多大力，那里怎会疼。褐色的小头上有几块粉红的破皮，他推测是由于昨晚过于激烈地揉搓，鲜嫩的皮肤被划伤。他便转而用一种温柔些的方式，舔舐，来解决问题，却没想到身上的金发男人扭动得更加过分。

痛和爽的交织像一张电网捕获了山治，他记不清什么时候自己被脱光衣服换位到了身下，而那只绿色的猛兽像啃食一般将他舔得体无完肤。初见之时，绿发男人端着报纸的样子就像斯文败类，现在才发现自己错了，他更像野兽中的败类，尤其是在自己胸前从左上斜向右下留下一排齿印时。

“你皮肤也太白了，轻轻一掐就有印子了。”双手此时紧紧挤揉着两瓣白皙的臀部，上面不知被欺负出多少道红印。山治的关注点已经不在这里了，从男人扒下内裤那刻起，他眼睛就没离开过那根粗东西。索隆似乎也察觉到了那眼神在渴求着什么。

“尺寸还满意吗？”

显然身下的对象对这句明知故问有些恼火，他斜了索隆一眼，向下方拱了拱身子，表示老子已经等不及了，赶紧进来。

“我在问你，我和你的其他炮友们，谁的更大？”

头部在洞口打着圈圈，搔得山治又痒又躁，看来不给出答复，是不会进去的了。

“大.......你的大，快给我进来......啊......”

随着硬物的逐渐深入，山治的双手就像鹰爪揪扯着床单，若不是男人一边出出进进中将他双手掰到自己腰间，这床单能被他撕出一个洞。山治也挺难的，那个地方紧绷了半个多月无人疼爱，突如其来地就被这种尺寸直捣而入，抽插中他觉得那里快要撑坏。他足足躺在那里想了半分钟，如果被这东西操得太久，那里会不会由于过分扩张变松，这样他以后约炮会不会被嫌弃。

但现在，去他妈的，我只想爽，被大几把插真的爽。

唯一不爽的是，不能叫，谁也不能指望一辆列车的包厢和酒店一样隔音。相反的，稍有声音便会被隔板扩大。山治不可能忍住叫声的，他已经快被那根大屌操坏了，哪还有心思想这些。全都是索隆用一只大手糊在他的脸上，黑夜中那只笨拙的手什么也找不到，甚至有时直接捅进了鼻孔里。难度增加了，山治不仅要忍着叫，还得忍着笑。

索隆挺发愁的，因为他快射了，同理，根据金发男人压抑着逐渐提高的声音，山治也快射了。最后，他觉得只能直接上嘴吻，才能让声音降到最低。口舌缠绵间，山治的双唇像缺少氧气的鱼类一样开合着，期间不断传来几声索隆的名字。在最后一声时，索隆死死包严那张嘴巴，狠捅了四五下，终于射了出来，而腰腹间也被喷溅上了几片热液。自己的口中传来了一阵血腥味。

谁也不想睡那张湿溻溻的床，所以他们紧拥着挤在了山治那张干净的床上。在过往的约炮生涯中，山治一向是最拔吊无情的那一个。爽够了，就去洗澡，各洗各的。洗完澡，就进入梦乡，他不抱在谁怀里，因为酒店的床很大，没必要做这种影响睡眠质量的依偎。

但今夜，他庆幸他们只拥有一张能睡觉的床。因为他也说不清怎么回事，高潮过后他只想抱紧这个男人，抱得紧紧的。生怕他和平日的自己一样，拔出屌后就各自安好。

索隆连睡相都是不折不扣的混蛋。前一秒还睡得香甜，后一秒就一边翻个身将半个他压在身下。这时候山治只要稍微动动大腿，他就立马感觉到贴在自己腿上有个东西稍硬了些。

啊草，这种没必要的依偎真的很影响睡眠质量。

但也不赖，毕竟只剩下三个这样的晚上了。

醒来已经是午饭时分，山治随意地给自己的新炮友点了一份一样的便当，却没想到家常饭菜能把这个硬汉辣哭。起初以为是真的找到了他的弱点，但后来看到索隆一面往口中灌注冰啤酒，一面向舌尖扇风，才发现舌尖有一块鲜红的破口。

“喂，你舌头还好么？”他把自己盒中不带辣味的饭菜拨到对面，其实是有些愧疚的，这种程度的口腔溃疡还是蛮疼的。

“啊？没事。”

“昨天我咬破的么？”

“嗯，你昨天被操坏的时候，一边喊我名字，一边咬破我舌头，一边射精，我都不敢相信人类能同时做出这么多件事。”

“......舌头疼就闭嘴不好吗？”山治狠狠地瞪了他一眼，良心似乎安定了不少。

“求您了，今天晚上，咱轻点咬好不？”

“好......好......”敷衍了半句山治回过神才意识到，“等下，今晚还来？！”

“你不想？”

“不是......被那种尺寸...连续插几天，会......会松的吧？”

那时候山治的样子惹人疼极了，红扑扑的脸蛋，难为情的样子，想要又充满顾虑的窘迫神态，这直接把索隆噗嗤逗笑。

“松了，我会负责的。”

\---END


End file.
